January 24, 2017 Tuesday Night SmackDown
The January 24, 2017 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on January 24, 2017 at the Huntington Center in Toledo, Ohio. Episode summary Mickie James and Alexa Bliss unleashed a two-on-one attack on Becky Lynch Following her shocking return and reveal as La Luchadora on SmackDown LIVE last week, Mickie James granted an in-ring interview to Renee Young to explain that she was back to prove that the Women’s Revolution actually started with her and that all the current revolutionaries were trying to rewrite history and erase all of her sacrifices and accomplishments. Mickie went on to explain that the only current Superstar who had the proper appreciation for her legacy is SmackDown Women’s Champion Alexa Bliss and that’s why she was more than happy to join her against Becky Lynch. The inciting of Lynch’s name prompted The Irish Lass Kicker to emerge and make a beeline for James in the ring. Lynch got her shots in on James, but then, as Becky began to chase her, Bliss blindsided Lynch. The SmackDown Women’s Champion proceeded to join James in executing a two-on-one assault on Lynch for the second straight week. Carmella took James Ellsworth on a shopping spree The WWE Universe was given a glimpse into the shopping spree that Carmella took James Ellsworth on, complete with a fashion makeover that had to be seen to be believed. The odd couple went through many outfit choices until Carmella found one that she thought was absolutely F-A-B-U-L-O-U-S for her “Jimmy.” Naomi vs. Natalya never got under way Naomi made her return to SmackDown LIVE after several months away, intent on having a match against Natalya. However, The Queen of Hart(less) never showed, thanks to an impromptu brawl that once again broke out between Natalya and Nikki Bella backstage (their second of the night). This prompted Naomi to get on the microphone and call out any woman on the Team Blue roster. Alexa Bliss answered the call, well, sorta. The SmackDown Women’s Champion arrived, seemingly just to insult Naomi and attempt to inform her that SmackDown LIVE was now her domain. Naomi did not flinch in the face of adversity as Bliss left smugly. Dean Ambrose vs The Miz Following a tense exchange between The Miz, Maryse and SmackDown LIVE General Manager Daniel Bryan earlier in the night, The A-Lister was granted his rematch for the Intercontinental Championship against Dean Ambrose, but because of Maryse’s constant interference, it was in a Lumberjack Match. The bitter rivals had a thrilling contest, with both Superstars battling through being thrown into the Lumberjacks on the outside and each looking like they could have secured victory at several different points. At one point, bedlam broke out and the Lumberjacks filled the ring as chaos erupted. In the end though, it was The Lunatic Fringe who was able to break through, defeating Miz with an incredible counter into Dirty Deeds for the win. Results * Lumberjack Match for the WWE Intercontinental Championship: '''Dean Ambrose © defeated The Miz (w/ Maryse) Other on-screen talent * '''Interviewers: Renee Young & Dasha Fuentes Media Category:SmackDown episodes Category:2017 television episodes Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Episodes featuring Mickie James Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Carmella Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Natalya Category:Nikki Bella Category:Maryse Category:Episodes featuring Dasha Fuentes Category:WWE television episodes